


Deposit A Kiss To You

by Aquadextrous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya is mentioned, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Marinette POV, Nadja Chamack is mentioned, School, Sorry Not Sorry, Sudden confession, nino is mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquadextrous/pseuds/Aquadextrous
Summary: “You look like someone I’d very much like to kiss.”
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Deposit A Kiss To You

**Author's Note:**

> That's it, that's the dialogue prompt I saw and this happened

There he was again. I lost a breath as I inhaled and then I somehow forgot to breathe again. My heart beat rapidly as I saw his familiar blond hair and green eyes – those same eyes that stared at me when he offered his umbrella in the rain.

I snapped out of my stupor and gave myself a pep talk.

_You can do this, Marinette! He’s a friend! A handsome, kind, and – wait no focus!_

“Hey, Marinette!” he greeted with a wave, smiling.

I blinked twice before plastering on a wide smile and returning his greeting with my own.

“Goodbye, Adrien!”

Ack what was that?! Surprise flitted through his face and I scrambled to try and maintain my dignity by quickly correcting myself and saying, “I – I mean, hello Adrien!”

Adrien seemed to take it in stride as his smile returned, a little warmer and a little wider than the first one he gave while greeting me. He seemed… happier.

And then as we walked inside the school his eyes took on this mirthful and teasing look as he leaned in and spoke again.

“Have you seen the news yesterday, Marinette?” In fact I did since it featured Nadja Chamack with an exclusive interview with him but I wasn’t about to tell him that. “They said I looked like a celebrity from another country.” He snickered, fist coming up near his mouth as he did so.

I opened my mouth to respond to him but of course I should have expected the way I’d stumble over my words whenever I talked to him. Words failed me when it came to him so instead of saying something along the lines of “Oh wow really? That’s awesome!” what came out was, “You look like someone I’d very much like to kiss.”

Adrien’s eyes widened, politely confused. Obviously he was thoroughly shocked for the second time that morning.

Ugh, why can’t I stop embarrassing myself and mortifying him, for the life of me? Now I’m going to live as a hermit, away from my family and friends, and eventually die alone where no one can find my bones and bury me properly.

My face burned as I blinked rapidly, trying to amend myself by saying, “I – what I meant was that _yes_ you look like a celebrity since you are after all, a model.” I laughed nervously and at this point I couldn’t filter myself anymore. “And – and about that kiss part, no who would want to kiss you I mean – _I_ would like to kiss you – I mean – ugh!”

What was I even saying?!

**ABORT, ABORT!**

ABORT MISSION, my mind screamed.

In true Marinette fashion I squeaked in embarrassment and promptly bolted away from him, internally screaming and ignoring his frantic calls of my name. I darted to the classroom, face red and heart pounding like a jackhammer. I mentally cursed the universe that I couldn’t say a single coherent sentence to Adrien without looking like a complete fool!

Oh, when was this stupid crush going to go away?

Wait… do I want it to go away?

No… but at the same time YES!

I want to be able to talk to him like a regular human being but this stupid crush just makes me froth at the mouth and I can’t say anything to him properly.

The rest of the day I dutifully avoided getting close to Adrien, dragging Alya away whenever she was about to make a beeline toward Nino who was also close by Adrien, which meant that we’d have to interact again after that embarrassing stunt I pulled.

By the end of the day I was exhausted since I had spent the better part of it peeking around corners and making sure the coast was clear from any blond and green-eyed boys that would make my heart go into overdrive.

I bid farewell to Alya and Nino who would spend the remaining time of the day together and I didn’t account for someone being behind me as I turned and hit a solid chest, jumping back and squeaking in surprise at the bane of my existence (at the moment).

“Hey, Marinette!”

“A – Adrien!” I returned, my voice a pitch higher than normal. I cleared my throat and tried to smile though I think it came out as a grimace instead.

There was concern swimming in his green eyes and for a moment I felt bad for staying away from him when it should be me who should apologize for making things awkward in the first place.

I took a deep breath and said, “I’m sorry!” the same time with Adrien, both of us leaning back in surprise before laughter bubbled up from both our lips, breaking the tension.

His hand came up to rub his nape, eyes downcast before flitting back up to me. Honestly, it took my breath away.

“I’m sorry for saying that I wanted to kiss you out of the blue,” I said, wanting to end this stifling air between us. “I wasn’t in my right mind and I made you uncomfortable and even avoided you, which is a total coward move from me since I was the one who started this whole thing.”

“No, I’m sorry too,” Adrien said sincerely, reaching out to lay a hand on my shoulder. “I was honestly surprised and I should have made a bigger effort to try and put you at ease.”

“You did nothing wrong, Adrien,” I assured steadily, feeling some of my Ladybug confidence seep into my nerves. “It was wholly my fault and I affected our friendship.”

Adrien laughed slightly, a tinge of nervousness in it. He pulled his hand back and said, “I understand Marinette and let me reassure you that I don’t hate you or think of you any less for declaring something so bold.” He smiled warmly and said rather shyly, “But if your offer still stands I can deposit a kiss to you.”

I felt heat rush to my cheeks and his own copied my movement. It must have been the first time I’ve seen him blush as Marinette and not Ladybug. Was he – nervous?

But… why?

“I – I –“ I stuttered, trying to keep my heart in check and appear unaffected. “If – if it’s okay with y – you.”

Adrien nodded once and moved closer to me, eyes gauging my reaction the more he came.

In this close proximity, I could smell his cologne. If I sniffed harder, I’d be able to catch a whiff of his shampoo. My eyes were wide open and all my mind could think of was _Adrien, Adrien, Adrien_.

The whole world seemed to fade away and my senses could only focus on his body heat and warmth and wisps of blond hair that tickled his forehead.

And then there was a slight pressure on my left cheek and Adrien backed away with a blush darker than before.

My heart stuttered and I had the urge to run away again but I stood my ground, unwilling to jeopardize our friendship in the same day. Instead, I mustered my courage to flash him a genuine smile, wanting to convey in that gesture that I didn’t mind what he did, even if it did make my heart do somersaults in my chest.

He returned the smile and a hand came up to rub his nape.

It wasn’t the kiss I was expecting but hey, it was enough. I knew for a fact I’d gush about it to Tikki and Alya for at least a month.

“Well…” he said, eyes spotting his limousine, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Marinette.”

“Yup!” I exhaled as he started walking to his car. “See you toma – tumor – tomorrow!” I said, and he laughed lightly before waving one last time and disappearing inside his car.

There was a warmth on the spot he kissed me and it traveled all the way to the tips of my fingers and toes. I was indescribably giddy and I looked toward my purse to see twinkling blue eyes looking back at me, wide smile splitting her lips.

“I didn’t just imagine that, right Tikki?”

“Nope!” she confirmed. “It happened all right.”

I walked home that day feeling all floaty and detached from my body – but in a good way.


End file.
